


Kamikaze

by immiscibility



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/immiscibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata didn’t usually drink. There was a very good reason for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamikaze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://takosekuhara.tumblr.com/post/40177640590/translation-yata-misaki-side-story). First K fic! Set post-Fushimi’s desertion.

Fushimi sighed as he stared at his phone, sat on the table next to him, and hit ignore for the sixth time in a row. What the hell was that idiot doing calling him at this time of the night?

What the hell was he doing calling him at all?

When it rang for the seventh time, in a fit of foolishness, he hit the answer button. Caught off-guard by his own actions, he hesitated, the screen flashing bright in the dim lighting of his room as he slowly brought the handset to his ear.

“What?” he said gruffly, already regretting his decision to pick up the phone. There was a moment of silence before he got a reply, quiet and almost muffled.

“Fushimi-san?”

He sighed audibly, making no attempt to mask his frustration. “I said, what?” Bitterness tinged his words.

“You know what, Fushimi-san. You know. Why? I need to know!” The words didn’t seem right without the usual feigned indifference and boredom behind them, and the wrongness caught him somewhere deep inside, somewhere dark and unexpected. He stood up from his desk and walked to the window, which was open to let in the warm spring air.

“It’s late, Misaki-kun. Why are you calling?” he countered, slipping back into his old familiar term of address, and he wondered idly if they were about to have a conversation consisting entirely of questions. He stared out across the garden, lit by the moon that hung full and heavy in the night sky and pondered hanging up.

“I still don’t understand why…” Yata’s voice hitched at the end and Fushimi closed his eyes with frustration and tried not to sigh out loud again. He really didn’t need this, not now, not when things were finally starting to make sense for him.

“Have you been drinking?” he accused.

Back to the questions.

“I asked my question first!” Yata spat out angrily.

Yep, the punk-ass kid was definitely drunk. Idiot. He couldn’t even have a soda without the sugar and caffeine bouncing him off the walls. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with him in the morning. Misaki with a hangover was a force of nature he didn’t want to encounter again - once was enough. He rolled his eyes.

“I’ve already said all I’m going to say. There’s nothing more. Leave me alone.” The words came out automatically, devoid of emotion.

“NO!”

Fushimi blinked in surprise and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned before placing it back again, scowling. “You didn’t have to yell. Now I’m going to be deaf for most of tomorrow.”

“Don’t you care?” Yata shot back. “Don’t you care about anything?”

Don’t you care about me? Though it went unasked, they both know it was the only question that mattered, the only question that would never be said out loud. But, of course, that wasn’t the point. It never had been the point. You came into the world alone, and left it alone. Anything else in-between was just a lie.

“No.”

A lie was easy to say.

The sound of the phone slamming down on his echoed through his head, long after it had happened, and it threw him off-balance, unexpectedly. He stood and stared at his phone, finger hovering over the red cross on his screen. So many things in life were transient, here one day, gone the next. So much could pass by unnoticed, uncared, unimportant. But some things… He stared at his phone and closed his eyes, frowning.

He had never revealed how he had known it was Misaki calling.


End file.
